Ayer me acordé, hoy lo he olvidado
by erien zenit
Summary: Y se aleja, dejando a su espalda el balcón que se quedó con las ganas de que lo saltaran.  Y están así, a muy poco de nada y a tanto de todo. -Es mu corto, espero les guste, gracias:


_AYER ME ACORDÉ, HOY LO HE OLVIDADO_

* * *

><p>Sirius está asomado al balcón. Es raro porque Sirius no se suele ir asomando a los balcones, Sirius es de los que saltan desde los balcones sin mirar cuánto hay desde aquí hasta el suelo. Y Remus lo sabe. Y aunque Sirius grita por cada costado un "<em>déjame en paz"<em>, Remus se acerca y se asoma al mismo balcón, uno de los muchos de Howarts, el que da al lago, y a la isla que hay un poco más allá, si, justo allí.

Y se queda al lado de Black, no dice nada, apoya los codos en la barandilla y sonríe a medias.

Sirius tiene el ceño fruncido, los ojos estrechos como cuando algo le molesta, grises y opacos, sin el brillo ese de siempre que saca a Remus de sus casillas, que lo hace enfadar y reír a la vez, ese que tanto envidia.

-Hola. -saluda Remus, con una sonrisa. Y esque la sonrisa que tiene a veces Sirius en los ojos, la tiene ahora Remus en la boca. _Mira sirius, Remus tiene una sonrisa y tú no._ ¿Se lo vas a permitir?, claro que no.

Y Sirius sonríe, a medias, de medio lado o no del todo, a mitades, como lo quieras ver, como lo prefieras.

-Vete Lunático. -pero lo dice con esa media sonrisa y lo llama Lunático, y en verdad le está pidiendo a gritos que no se vaya, que se quede. Y Remus lo sabe, porque lo conoce, porque es muy perro y muy todo lo que tú quieras, pero sigue siendo Canuto.

-No. -Remus sonríe y sacude la cabeza. -no me voy a ir.

Y a Sirius Black se le escapa la media sonrisa esa, bueno, puede que sólo se le escape un cuarto de sonrisa, el resto esta todo bajo control.

Es por la tarde y los últimos rayos de sol se reflejan en la superficie lisa del lago, son de esos rayos que dan luz pero no calor, los que sirven para ver lo que se te olvidó mirar en todo lo que lleva de día, por si faltó algo y te acuerdas ahora, por si quieres echar un último vistazo. Pero les sigue faltando el calor.

-Pero porque no tienes ningún lugar al que ir, Lunático.

-Siempre hay algún lugar al que ir, Canuto.

Y Lupin tiene razón, pero eso Sirius aún no lo sabe.

-¿Dónde está James? -pregunta Remus, mirando de soslayo a Sirius, a dado en el clavo.

Sirius relaja un momento su ceño fruncido, se le ve la tristeza en los ojos, se hace más niño y le queda grande el mundo, le duele un poco y está triste, pero es sólo un momento, inmediatamente vuelve a fruncir el ceño y sus ojos ya no reflejan nada, tan sólo mala leche y el recuerdo del que no fue un buen día.

-Está con Evans.

Justo ahi, duele.

Y Remus sabe que duele pero no dice nada, y Sirius sabe que Remus lo sabe, pero tampoco dice nada.

-Ah. -contesta Remus.

Y se vá. _¿Se va?, _sí Sirius, se va. Y te deja solo con tu ceño fruncido y tu mirar a ningún lugar, ahí de pié asomado al balcón que deberías haber saltado, que para eso están los balcones Black, ya lo sabes, para saltarlos.

Remus se va y Sirius se queda ahí un rato más. Ahora que nadie lo ve, sin el ceño fruncido y los ojos tristes, la mirada perdida, los codos apoyados en la barandilla. Se frota los ojos con la palma de las manos y suspira, si, a veces Sirius suspira, bueno, respira fuerte.

Coge y se separa de la barandilla, se aleja con paso relajado, dejando a su espalda el balcón que se quedó con las ganas de que lo saltaran.

Recorre el pasillo en silencio, se va desatando la corbata y se desabrocha el primer y el segundo botón de la camisa, que son jestos de Black que no cambiaran nunca, que son historia y resuenan por todos los pasillos del colegio.

Y entonces pasa. Que la ve en frente. El pelo rojo y los ojos verdes, la sonrisa, en la boca y en la mirada, en toda ella, ella es todo sonrisa, al menos hoy.

Sirius nunca la vio tan guapa, tan feliz. Y se le clava un no se qué en el estómago porque no es él quien la hizo feliz, no fueron él ni sus comentarios indecentes, ni sus jestos ni sus palabras bonitas, _¿ esque estás celoso, Canuto?..._ no ha sido él quién la ha hecho reír, quien la hizo sonrojarse con las palabras lindas dichas en voz alta y las sucias al oido, que la hacen enfadar y reir al mismo tiempo, y que la obligan a golpear a Sirius en el pecho. Pero no muy fuerte, porfavor, _que duele. _Y mejor a la derecha, que ahí no hay corazón.

Lily lo mira, le sonríe. _Hola Black, estuve con James, él me hace reír, me quiere, y no nos cuesta nada... _

Se paran, el uno frente al otro.

-¿Qué tal?- y _Dios mío, cómo se tre ocurre preguntar qué tal, Lily._

-Bien, gracias. -contesta Black.

Lily ladea la cabeza, sonríe de lado.

-Estuviste con James. -_pues claro que estuvo con James, idiota._ No lo pregunta, lo afirma, porque ya es certeza.

Lily asiente, mira al suelo, sonríe un poco. Luego alza los ojos y se le clavan los de Sirius, se le clavan fuerte, le duelen, le gustan, siempre le han gustado.

Sirius da un paso, la tiene cerca, la oye respirar, y respira tranquila, a veces parece que Evans nunca le tuvo miedo a nada.

Ella alza la frente, aparentando una dureza y una decisión que no son ciertas, que son más mentira que otra cosa.

Respiran más rápido, más fuerte, más _qué coño estás haciendo Canuto._

Y sin pensarlo mucho se están besando, y por el pasillo no pasa nadie porque hay momentos hechos a posta para ser así, para que no haya nadie más. Y Sirius para. Se separa, por eso de que hay que guardar las distancias, no por otra cosa. Y están así, a un centímetro, a menos de un centímetro, a muy poco de nada, y a tanto de todo.

-Es _**MI**_ amigo. -susurra él, medio sonriendo, contra su boca.

Y ella sonríe, así es Sirius, siempre ha sido así.

Y los dos saben, que esa ha sido la última vez. _¿La última vez de qué?_ De nada, Sirius, de nada.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por leer(:<p>

¿Reviews?:)


End file.
